midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Layout Guide - Character
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an in-universe article should be structured. This guide is to be used for character articles, but can be adapted to almost any in-universe article by leaving out sections that are irrelevant. By adhering to this layout guide we will add more uniformity across all the pages. This will create a more professional look for the Midsomer Murders Wiki. In addition, if you are unsure of how to start an article use this guide to provide a starting point. If you have any questions or comments feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the discussion page. Clean template The items below are a suggestion for what should comprise a Character page: Biography Physical description Personality and traits Relationships Appearances Notes and references Category: Infobox character Every Character Page must have an infobox. in this case, you will use . Fill in as many fields as you can. Fields left blank will not appear in the resulting infobox. *image - Upload a good quality, screen capture from the episode. The image should be no wider than 400px. *caption1 - (Optional) This text will appear below the image. *occupation - Enter the character's occupation if it can be determined. *character type - The Main Cast pages are complete, so most of the new pages should be "Minor Role", but another acceptable entry "Recurring Character". *series - (Optional) Enter whatever series # the character appears in. Use a numeral instead of text. *first episode - Enter the name of the episode the character appears in. Usually, the minor characters appear in only one episode. *last episode - If the character appears in 2 or more episodes, enter the name of the last episode the character appears in. *status - Possible entries are: **"Alive" **"Dead - Murdered" **"Dead - Accidental Death" **"Dead - Suicide" **"Dead - Natural Causes" *location - Enter the Village name where the character is seen. This is usually the same as the village that appears on the Episode article. *family - Immediate family members, limited to Parents, Siblings and Children. Entered as "Jane Doe - Mother". *actor - The name of the actor who plays this character. Article Sections Please refer to existing articles for examples. Immediately following the infobox, enter a brief intro to the character using the following example as a guideline: : Jason Slater is a character appearing in the episode Death and Dust of the ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders. Biography *Enter any biographical information if known. Physical description *Height, weight, hair color, etc. Personality and traits *Comments regarding the characters personality such as demeanor, kindness, etc. Relationships *Any noteworthy relationahips that are pertinent to the story Appearances *The character may appear in several episodes. List them here. If character appears in only one episode, do not incluse this sestion. Notes and references *Any additional notes. List all references using Categorisation Add one of the following 3 categories: *Main character (Main cast - the Barnabys, detectives, etc.) *Supporting character (A Star of the episodes that is not part of the Main Cast.} *Minor characters (Any and all additional characters that are noteworthy.) Category:Guides